


A Coffee Cup Is The New Holy Grail

by snthooligan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, M/M, Revenge Era, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snthooligan/pseuds/snthooligan
Summary: Ever since Frank had started working as a barista, Gerard had come into his coffee shop every single day. Gerard had never missed coming in, and through some snooping (literally just asking his coworkers what they knew about that guy named Gerard who came in every day) he had learned that Gerard had been getting coffee every morning for years. The first few days Frank had started working at the little coffee shop and seen Gerard, he thought he was just having an exceptionally lucky week. He had just gotten his first tattoo, his band had landed themself a couple more gigs, and now he had secured a job where there was a cute guy he could admire for a few minutes. What Frank didn’t know was that the Gerard part was permanent. Well, so was his tattoo, but that was beside the point.(Basically barista Frank gives shy G his number {or tries to anyway})





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic that I've finished and I'm actually really proud of it! It took me a million years to just suck it up and finish it since I became a little uninspired by the end of the main story, but I’m really glad I got it done before the school year started because pretty soon I’m gonna be swamped. If you have any constructive criticism I'd love to hear it in the comments! Anyway, enjoy some sweetboi™ fluff!

Ever since Frank had started working as a barista, Gerard had come into the coffee shop every single day. He had never missed coming in, at least when Frank was there, and through some snooping (Snooping meaning Frank literally just asking his coworkers what they knew about that guy who came in every day that had teal roots. Seriously, only the roots.) he had learned that Gerard had been getting coffee every morning for years, and he was even friends with some of the other baristas.

Gerard wasn’t a tall man, but he wasn’t short either. Frank would know, he was. Gerard usually wore black and sporting a jacket was a given, no matter the heat or humidity. His black (and the third of it that was teal) hair went down to his shoulders and was always shiny thanks to the grease produced due to his lack of showers and personal hygiene habits. Gerard was shy but sassy, a combination that fitted him well. After making a sassy remark he would go red and conceal his face behind his bangs like he was trying to hide, making it seem like he was incapable of such witty things. He always wore his heart on his sleeve, his mood visible even as he walked in. Frank noticed that his coffee choices depended on his mood, too. Was he happy? An iced coffee. Tired? A hot, black coffee. Upset? A frappuccino. And to Frank, he was the perfect guy. 

During the first few days Frank had started working at the little coffee shop called Joe’s Joe (seriously, could they have been any more creative?) and taken sight of Gerard, he his only thought was that he was having an exceptionally lucky week. He had just gotten his first tattoo (unbeknownst to anyone in his family) which was a sick jack-o-lantern just above his shoulder blades, his band had landed themself a couple more local gigs through a guy that knew a guy that Hambone knew, and now he had secured a semi-permanent job where there was a cute guy he could admire for a few minutes while he ordered his coffee and walked out. What Frank didn’t know was that the Gerard part was permanent. Well, so was his tattoo, but the whole band thing could always fall out. At least that what’s his mom’s excuse for him to stay in Jersey to get a degree at the local community college for the time being was, anyway.

It was four in the morning and Frank was just finishing the night shift he had volunteered to take for Jamia. They were good enough friends that they even hung out outside of work sometimes, and he didn’t mind doing a favor for her. He had always liked staying up in the dead of the night and sleeping the day away anyway. He’d have to get up and go to class at some point in the middle of the day, but currently his mind was racing with thoughts that only contained his bed and some form of him collapsing into it. Interrupting the day dream, Gerard strolled in, earlier than usual. He was wearing his trenchcoat that made him look like a detective who was just about to arrive at a crime scene and figure out that the husband had killed the wife because of the notch in his wallet that signified he had taken off his ring and placed it there one too many times when going to meet his mistress. Frank flashed a beaming smile at Gerard, which he returned eagerly with a shy look that consisted of eyelash batting and the corners of his lips pulling slightly upward.

“Hey Gerard, what’s it today? The usual,” (a tall black coffee,) “or something new?” Frank kept the huge smile plastered on his face involuntarily while Gerard muttered something about Mikey (who Frank knew to be his brother, thanks Alicia) telling him he needed to spice his life up so he’d try “whatever wacky drink was new” to quote him. Frank nodded as he went to go mix the cafe mocha whatever and Gerard moved to the end of the counter so he could pick up his drink. Frank turned around while mixing something so he could start a conversation with Gerard, but Gerard was scrolling on his phone, the universal sign for “fuck you, I don’t want to start a conversation.” Okay, maybe it wasn’t that vicious, but it was a definitely an “I don’t want to talk right now” sign. 

Frank turned back, deflated, telling himself it was just because he was tired, not because of some insignificant gesture that was probably just Gerard being the shy person he was, and finished making the drink. He didn’t bother to write anything on the cup because no one was in the place except for him and Gerard. He handed the drink to Gerard and told him he’d see him tomorrow when Gerard said, “Uh, I still have to pay.”

“Oh yeah, whoops. Sorry. I zoned out a little,” Frank said as Gerard handed him a five and reassured him there was nothing to apologize for. 

Gerard seemed to sway out of the little coffee shop despite his shy front and Frank sighed after he had pulled open the door and walked out. “ _If only he was gay,”_ Frank thought to himself, apparently out loud, because Jamia answered him. “He is.”

 “ _Shit_ , I didn’t hear you come in! Warn a guy, Jay!” Jamia just laughed as she made her way over to the little hooks that held the aprons.

Frank thought for a minute… “Wait, what?”

“He _is_ gay.” Jamia explained with a face that could be described with a smirk combined with a smile.

“Wait, so does that mean he’s just been ignoring my flirting?” Frank made a fake pouty face as he was untying his apron.

“Okay one, your ‘flirting’ is how you should _actually_ act toward customers. And two, you can obviously see he’s a shy kid. So even if he does notice, it’s not like he’s gonna ask you to marry him,” Jamia continued while Frank first put his apron back and then made his way into the back room to grab his jacket.

“Ugh. Whatever. How do you even know?”

“Alicia told me she asked him out and then he told her after he rejected her,” she explained with a laugh. “If that doesn’t tell you then I don’t know what will.” Jamia started to put a new pot of coffee on for the customers who would soon stop in on their way to work while doing somewhat of a dance that just looked like she was shuffling around. 

Frank smiled at his friend’s welcomed weirdness. “Hm. Guess so. Anyway, I’m leaving.”

 “Kay Frankie, see you tomorrow!” Jamia gave Frank a hug before he walked out the front door to continue on his way home. 

<3<3<3

It was a month later, and nothing had changed. (Except maybe the color of skin on a few patches of Frank’s body that maybe resembled something of a tattoo, but again, no one important had to know that.) However, today was the day that that was going to change. Frank was going to ask Gerard out. And yes, it was going to be the “the barista writes his number on the coffee cup to give to the girl” cliche, except the girl was Gerard. Frank had decided that he was going to do this on a day that Gerard chose to sit down and work on his computer so Frank could be a creep and see Gerard’s immediate as well as his timed reaction.

Frank had mentioned his plan to Jamia, and thankfully they had both been on the schedule at the same time that day so she could convince him to do it if he was going to chicken out.

“Okay, so do I say anything to him like - I don’t know - you’re cute, here’s my number?” It was just about eleven in the morning on a Saturday, and there were a few people seated at tables, but there was enough of a lull between customers that the two could have a conversation before Gerard came in.

“Frank, no, have you read any barista-slash-coffee-cup-slash-number stories at all? You just smile at him real big and then give him the cup. Then when he notices what you wrote, you both smile and he sits down and sneaks glances at you when he thinks you’re not looking and you do the same thing but you both notice each other, and then he leaves and calls you in a week because he’s scared to screw things up. And it’ll be weird for that week, but it’ll all be worth it because you’ll end up together forever.” Jamia leaned against the counter and look a breath.

“Woah, slow down. I just need to know what to say when I hand him the cup.” Frank was practically shaking with anticipation, but then again he was usually shaking with energy anyway.

“You don’t say anything, just give him that smile you always do.” Frank had a way of looking at Gerard that made it look like he thought Gerard was the cutest thing he had ever seen, which he was, and Jamia hoped Gerard could see it too. 

“What do you mean? I don’t smile at him any differently than I do anyone else.” Frank knew he looked at Gerard like he was the love of his life, but he was never going to actually admit that to Jamia who would be sure to tease him about it for the rest of his life.

“Sure, Frank. Anyway, just act natural and it’ll be fine.” Jamia knew Frank could do this given the confidence.

“If I mess this up, it’s your fault.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

<3<3<3

It was about an hour later when Gerard came strolling in, messenger bag slung over his shoulder, and Frank was losing his shit.

“Jamia, oh my God. He’s here. I can’t do it.” He kept muttering ‘oh my God’ under his breath and only stopped when Jamia put her hands on his shoulders, very non-nonchalantly (would that be chalantly? He’d have to look that up later.) Frank noted, and told him to chill the fuck out.  “Jay, get your hands off of me, he’s gonna see, _shit,_ ” Frank said as he batted her hands off of him. 

Gerard chose that exact moment to walk up to the counter. “Hey, Frank.”

Frank strode up to the counter that Gerard was stood in front of and smiled. A little weirdly, maybe, but it was better than losing all of his cool and freaking Gerard out. “Hey, G.”

Gerard smiled, the corners of his lips pulled wide, exposing his tiny, jagged teeth. Frank noted that he had been more talkative lately, and he hoped it was because he was warming up to Frank.

“I think I just want a hot coffee today.” Back to the grind. Ha. Grind, coffee grounds.

“Okay. Got it.” Gerard handed Frank the money which he put into the register and then made a beeline to the coffee pot. He took one of the styrofoam cups and picked up one of the sharpies used to mark cream or no cream. Gerard never got cream, so he wondered what Frank was doing with the marker. Jamia glanced Frank’s way and flashed a “keep going, you’re doing great!” smile and Frank took a deep breath as he wrote the seven digits of his number and, _“call me, xofrnk”_ He then decided to draw a little heart at the end for good measure.

Frank then poured the coffee into the cup and jammed the lid onto the top. Frank walked over to Gerard again and smiled his special smile as he handed over the cup, which was now regarded as the holy grail of his love life, to Gerard.

Gerard smiled and thanked him, and then sat down a guy that was at one of the tables. _Oh shit._ Was he on a date?

 Frank nudged Jamia who was making a drink. “ _Fucking hell,_ dude. Is he on a date?”

 She turned around to see the tall, lanky guy (who seemed to straighten parts of his hair that were plastered against the sides of his face?) that was seated across from Gerard. “No, no. I think that’s his brother.”

 “It fucking _better be_. Oh God.”

 Frank turned back and saw that Gerard had noticed the note and held his breath as Gerard smiled and said something to the guy in front of him.

 Some girl wearing ugg boots _had_ to disturb Frank from watching Gerard when she said, “Can I get a pumpkin spice latte,” with a nasally voice. Frank then had to explain to her that it was a seasonal latte and that they didn’t have those in be middle of January while trying to sneak glances of Gerard’s reaction. That was the whole reason he had chosen to do it today! Come on embodiment of a Pinterest girl, go away! Also, Jesus, why was she wearing uggs in January?

 Gerard was smiling at Mikey. “Look! He gave me his number!”

 “ _That’s_ Barista Frank? He’s different than I’d imagined.” Mikey craned to see him over the short girl that was seemingly giving him a hard time while ordering. “He’s short.”

 Gerard kept the smile plastered on his face, lovestruck for the barista. “He’s still adorable as fuck though.”

 Mikey displayed his signature poker face. “I’m straight.”

 Gerard furrowed his eyebrows at this. “You can still tell if someone of the same gender is attractive even if you’re straight. You’re not blind. And how many times have you called Pete Wentz hot?”

 The two abruptly burst out into laughter and continued to catch up, (beginning with Mikey scolding Gerard for making him wait _an hour_.) By the time they were done they both stood up and tossed their coffees into the trash can that resided near the door. Frank just happened to be watching. “Jamia, oh my God, it was a date. He just threw out my number.”

 “Aw, Frankie honey, it’s okay. There’s plenty of other fish in the sea. I really did think he was into you though,” she said with a sigh, walking over to Frank who had stormed into the back. She put her arms around his torso as Frank tried to reason why in the whole fucking world it had to be _him_ \- with the first guy he had asked out no less!

 “But.. but.” Frank held back tears and laced his arms around Jamia’s neck, burying his face into them.

 Eventually Jamia had break the embrace to go back to the front to attend to people, but she told Frank she could do it by herself for as long as he needed.

 Gerard had realized what he had done. “Mikey, shit, I just threw out his number.”

 Mikey shrugged. “Just dig it out of the trash.”

 “Hell no! I’m gonna go ask him for it again.” Gerard started making his way over to the counter, but Frank was nowhere to be seen.

 “Kay, loser. I’m leaving. I’ll text you later.”

 “Bye Mikes,” Gerard half yelled as Mikey was on his way out the door.

 Frank was too busy seated in the back sulking and trying his hardest not to cry to hear Jamia’s excited call him.

 “Frankie, there’s someone out here for you.” she said, grinning.

 “I swear to God, if you chased him down I’m going to kill you for real.” Frank was touched that Jamia would go that far for him, but what was he gonna say? ‘Sorry I just really like you please date me even though you seem to not like me since you threw my number out?’

 “No, he came back and asked where you were and if you had left already. I told him I’d check just in case you didn’t want to see him.” Just kidding. Frank loved Jamia.

 “I’ll go see what the fuck he wants.” Frank was mad, but he was also somewhat excited. Why had Gerard come back to ask for him specifically and not just asked Jamia about whatever he needed? Frank did however want to keep up the mad facade, because what the fuck, Gerard? Frank _saw him smile_ when he read what was on the cup facing him. Even if he had liked his date he could’ve taken the cup too! It’s not like he had to tell him!

 Frank slid into his spot behind the counter and leaned up against the table behind it, avoiding looking at Gerard’s face.

 “Uh, Frank?” Gerard’s voice quivered. Again, what the fuck?

 “What do you want?” Frank spat vehemently.

 “Um. I accidentally threw your number out.”

 “What…” Frank was confused, but immensely happy, now making eye contact with the man in front of him that had possibly just not rejected him.

“I forgot your number was on the cup and I - uh... I threw it out.” Gerard scratched the back of his neck with his left hand and smiled with a sort of hope.

 “Wait, what? That guy wasn’t your boyfriend?” _Please don’t have a boyfriend. Unless it’s me._

 Gerard laughed as if he had heard the funniest joke ever told. “No, God! He’s my brother!” At this Frank did a full on mental happy dance and his mouth had become the widest it had ever been in his life.

 “So, that means you like me?” Frank felt woozy, but the adrenaline that rushed through him in that moment made up for it.

 “Of course! I didn’t come back to get your number because I just want to be friends,” Gerard giggled, tremendously relieved at the way the conversation was going.

 “Oh my God, I could kiss you right now.”

 “Then kiss me.” So Frank did.

 He leaned across the counter and put his hand of the nape of Gerard’s neck, pulling Gerard closer to him so that their faces were only inches apart. Frank had a feeling of disbelief that this was really happening, so he closed his eyes, tilted his head slightly, and closed the gap between their lips before the dream could end. Gerard’s lips were silky between his, and Frank tried not to melt into a puddle when he realized that he was kissing the boy that had taken residence in his dreams for weeks. When he pulled back and Gerard’s face was still there, his eyes hazel sparkling bright as ever, Frank realized that it wasn’t a dream, and in fact pretty real.

Frank removed his grasp on Gerard and they both leaned back from bending slightly over the counter. Gerard cleared his throat. “So, uh, anyway… your number?” 

“Yeah, that’d be useful.” Frank giggled and grabbed the sharpie he had used originally. “Give me your arm,” Frank said as he pulled Gerard’s arm so it was in his reach. He pulled the faded jeans jacket as far up as it would go, and wrote his number accompanied by his name and a heart. Gerard smiled as he retrieved his arm away from Frank’s grasp and pulled his sleeve back down.

“I don’t think I could lose this if I tried.” Especially since it was written in Sharpie’s “extra permanent” marker, Gerard noted.

“Hey, I wouldn’t say that. You never know when your arm could be severed off in a freak accident,” Frank reminded him with a laugh.

“You’re not wrong.” Gerard echoed Frank’s laughter. “Anyway, I should go, my boyfriend’s waiting for me.” Gerard said as he started walking away from the counter toward the door, and turned back to crack up once more at Frank’s face of horror. “It was a joke, Frankie!” he yelled before exiting the building.

<3<3<3 

Jamia was right, it was an awkward week between the two when Gerard didn’t text Frank. They were both waiting for the inevitable, but Frank was relying on Gerard for it to happen. And it seemed that Gerard was relying on some other entity to magically make things happen between the two. Every day that Frank didn’t get a text, he wondered if some sort of prank had been played on him. If it was, Gerard was doing a great job at not bursting out laughing when he saw Frank daily. However, though not contrary to his normal behavior, Gerard seemed even more reserved than usual. He spoke one word answers to every question Frank asked, and his bangs were now a crutch, not that they weren’t before though.

Internally Gerard was dying, but no one other than Mikey knew that - unless Frank had some sort of telepathy - which would be cool to say the least. He had told Mikey the whole story, to which he put his finger in the back of his mouth and fake gagged at the appropriate moments, but Mikey didn’t want his big brother to end up alone forever since he wouldn’t notice flirting unless someone outright kissed him (and thankfully for Gerard, Frank had.) Mikey had been bothering Gerard, telling him he should at least text the dude (calling would just entail of Gerard stuttering and not being able to speak), but no matter how much nagging was involved, he wouldn’t do it. He wanted to text Frank, he really did, but he knew he would mess things up. Either he would text the wrong thing, or take too long to respond, or Frank would lose interest somehow, but his overall fear was that he would fuck up. Mikey reassured him that he wouldn’t, and that Frank had to be into him to make the first move and give him his number and fucking _kiss him in front of everyone,_ so he should take advantage of that and text the man.

So for the time being, Gerard sat alone in his apartment, finding most things he could be doing unappealing. He had tried listening to music and just sketching, but he really wasn’t in the mood for that. He tried watching tv, but no shows were on that were worth the time. He could clean, but he just laughed that thought off as a joke. So he called Mikey, which he usually did when he was bored.

“Hey Mikes. Wanna come over? I’m bored as hell.” He flopped down onto the couch with a grunt.

“Have you texted Frank?” Mikey sounded as if he was out on the sidewalk or on the subway, unknown sounds and voices flooding Gerard’s ears. 

“No, but what does that have to do with-” Mikey cut Gerard off. “I’ll come over if you text him.” 

“What, are you gonna check my phone when you get here?” Gerard asked teasingly. 

He imagined Mikey with his signature poker face as he replied, “Yes.” 

Gerard groaned a noise of annoyance. “Can I text him while you’re here?”

“That’d be acceptable.” Mikey was never one for long answers to questions.

“Okay, well, I’ll see you soon then. Love you.” Gerard hung up the phone before he could hear Mikey say “love you too.” He had a bad habit of hanging up the phone too early.

Gerard slumped down into a comfortable position to take a nap and dosed while waiting for Mikey to arrive. He jolted when he heard the knock at his door. He had forgotten he didn’t need to buzz Mikey in anymore since he had given him the key to the building.

“I’m coming!” Gerard shouted before standing up and sauntering to the door. He opened it and in walked Mikey. The two sat on the couch and spoke at the same time.”You want something to drink?” “We’re gonna text Frank.” 

“Huh? Mikey!” He dragged out the “ee.” “No! What if he realizes I’m actually a loser with no life?”

“Well then he’d just be finding out the truth.” Mikey cracked a smirk while Gerard fake pouted. “Not nice.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who said it,” Mikey justified. “Anyway, how do you know that he’s not a loser too?”

“I don’t. But a kid that good looking and with a personality so outgoing he’s bound to have people lined up to just talk to him.” He looked young enough to still be in college. 

“Doubt it.”

“Whatever Mikes. If you’re gonna force me to do this let’s just get it over with.” Gerard pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed in his password which had been recently changed to 3765. (The letters that correlated were definitely not f, r, n, k.)

“Just write ‘hey frank, would you wanna go out on wednesday night?’ or something.” Mikey usually just asked people out in person, but hey, at least Gerard was getting this far.

“He works the night shift Wednesdays into Thursdays.”

“Way to be a creep.”

“I’ve just been there when he’s been there! You know I get coffee every day.” He had actually asked Jamia for his schedule which she had gladly handed over.

“Mhm. It’s totally not just to see Frank now.” Hey, way for Gerard to be persistent at least. 

“I’m not going to deny that it’s to see Frank, but I do still need caffeine. Geez, what’s wrong with you today?” Mikey was grumpier than his usual grumpy level.

“Sorry, G. It’s just Alicia.”

“What happened?” Gerard had given Alicia his brother’s number a few months ago, and they had started dating almost right after.

“I broke it off with her. She uh. I don’t think she wanted me for me.” She had moaned “Gerard.” Mikey was pissed at his brother. Who was gay. And could still get girls. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“Ugh. I don’t wanna talk about it. Just text him and then let’s go do something.”

<3<3<3

After a very brief text conversation consisting of Gerard formally asking Frank to go to dinner (to which Frank obviously responded yes), Frank was ecstatic. The two had decided they would just grab dinner on a Friday night, and then see where the night took them. The week leading up to it had been uneventful for the two, other than the constant excitement at the thought of being able to spend even more time than usual with the other. Their conversations had also taken a flirty tone (more than usual) and it was making Frank’s heart swell. He was happy to see Gerard out of his shell and more talkative, and he wanted to go on this date more than anything. So when Friday rolled around, Frank was looking his best, even in the morning at work. WIth his hair gelled into a little curl below his eye and the only pair of jeans that didn’t have rips on his figure, he was tending to customers with a kindness Jamia had never seen.

“You have a date tonight or something?” The two were mixing drinks side by side, and Frank was still smiling.

“Yeah.” He stopped and smiled wider, which Jamia didn’t think was possible. “We’re just going to dinner and then walking around and…” He sighed dreamily.

“Jesus, Frank. If all we need to do is get you a date for you to be nice to people, then I have a couple of guys I can set you up with,” Jamia said before walking over to the counter and calling out a name.

“Nah, I’m perfect with Gerard.”

<3<3<3

That afternoon Frank walked back to his apartment beaming. He had somehow missed Gerard today, but it hardly mattered because he was going to see him for a prolonged period of time today anyway. After he freshened up, which consisted of putting on a clean shirt that happened to be a red and black long sleeved shirt, he waited for a few hours before he received a text from Gerard telling him he was here to pick him up. Frank made his way to the front door of the building, straightening everything on him as he went. He spotted the grey Subaru and Gerard in the passenger seat, and the pair lit up simultaneously when they caught each other’s eyes. Frank pulled open the door and Gerard was the first one to speak.

“Sorry I didn’t make it in today, usually the bride isn’t supposed to see her groom before a wedding, so I thought it applied.”

Frank laughed at Gerard’s cheesy mannerism and involuntarily blushed.

“Isn't that a little forward?” Frank smiled and for a change was the one to shy away from Gerard, breaking eye contact. 

“No, we’re in reverse, I gotta pull out.” It was a complete 180 from the two’s normal interactions, but neither were complaining about seeing the different sides to their personalities. The two laughed at Gerard’s comment and the whole absurdity of the situation, Gerard now outgoing and Frank now reserved, and pulled out of the small lot of the apartment. The ride to the restaurant was somewhat silent, but the small talk they did make left them beaming so that the silence that followed was far from awkward.

When the two made it, Gerard made sure to rush out of his seat and open the door for Frank like a gentleman, which made Frank think, “chivalry isn’t dead.” The pair walked in the front doors of the little Italian restaurant (of course Gerard ran ahead to open the door again), and the waitress seated them at a cozy booth in the back of the restaurant.

Frank had never been happier; he was on a date with a boy who was just as interested in him as he was, and he had a job that he genuinely enjoyed. And those two things combined made it so that his life didn’t suck.

The date finished after conversations about how Morrissey was the epitome of cute boys, Star Wars, Stephen King books, and the occasional compliment coming from either directed to the other. Gerard insisted that the two walk around the city, so they did (while Frank put his arm around Gerard’s neck, despite the height difference). They window shopped and sometimes went into the stores, trying on expensive clothes and acting fake posh. Once Gerard was decked out in a fur coat that cost thousands and a bucket hat that _totally_ pulled the outfit together, an employee that was wearing Gucci unironically asked them to leave. So they did, dropping the clothes and bolting out hand in hand. After getting kicked out of a couple more stores, they walked back to the restaurant that was now closed to retrieve Gerard’s car, and both got in, hesitant to go back to their own residences alone. After jamming to Gerard’s playlist (that Frank was very impressed with) on the ride, they were back at Frank’s.

“So do you wanna come in and have some coffee or something since you missed it today?” Neither wanted the night to end - wait, no - the morning to end, considering it was now one.

“How could I say no?” They smiled at each other and Frank let them into the building, and then into his apartment. Gerard sat on the couch while Frank made the coffee, and the two sat not even an inch apart while they waited for it to brew.

“You know, I’ve been thinking.” Gerard looked at Frank with stars in his eyes.

 Frank looked back in the same way. “‘Bout what?”

 “Just our first kiss. I just can’t forget and can’t remember what your lips feel like at the same time. Would you mind reminding me?” Frank choked on his intake of breath, and Gerard coveting his somewhat newly grown confidence moved to cup Frank’s face with his hand. Frank automatically leaned into the touch and once Gerard connected their lips, Frank was intoxicated by Gerard. He could only focus on the way he tenderly dragged his thumb up and down his cheek, the way he tasted like Heaven when the two opened up to each other even more, the hair gel that he could smell from there, meaning Gerard had tried (and succeeded) to look good for him which was something he usually never cared about, and when he occasionally opened his eyes, Gerard’s smooth face that was connected to his. They connected and reconnected for minutes, and when they split for good (for good meaning for maybe five minutes) Frank whispered, “Was it as good as you remembered?” to which Gerard responded, “Better.”

 The rest of the early morning was spent in the same way, and may or may not have included  lots of physical contact and messy couch handjobs. Hours later, Frank’s internal clock woke him. He was disoriented from waking up on the couch and his arm was aching, but when he turned to figure out why he couldn’t have been any happier. Gerard was curled into his side and lying on half on his arm, gripping his torso, as if he were the spine of a book and Frank was the pages. Frank had never felt more content with his face buried in the shy (although proven otherwise the night prior) man’s long hair.

 He realized that this: (as cliche as it was) meeting in the coffee shop and having awkward conversations, then getting to know each other and becoming comfortable with the daily exchanges, Frank finding the courage to ask Gerard out and having dinner, then flying through the city with adrenaline pumping through their veins and afterward having a somewhat intimate night (but not going all the way yet), was falling in love. And he couldn’t wait for the things to come. He didn’t know specifically what yet, but he had a good idea of them; Gerard picking him up after his shift and kissing him thoroughly in the car to make sure he hadn’t lost any vigor throughout the work day, dates that consisted of them walking through the city, though this time sharing a pair of earbuds and holding hands, watching the original Star Wars trilogy under the covers snuggled up to each other, and nights in bedrooms where love would be made. Real, pure, love not fueled by lust. And Frank was hoping for that feeling, but also understanding somewhat at that moment. He had a yearning for more, but he didn’t want to rush things.

  _“It’s not a waste of time not loving someone if you’re still falling for them,”_ Frank thought as he his brain clouded again, falling into a deep sleep with his soon to be love on top of him.

  



	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later, Frank and Gerard reminisce about "the day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is painfully shorter than the main chapter. Whoops. Even though this is the epilogue, I might do a couple more little chapters of the dates aforementioned in the main chapter, but if those ever do surface it’ll be a while. Either way, this is the offical ending.

“Can you believe it’s been ten years already?” Gerard pondered to his husband as the two cuddled into each other on their living room couch.

“I know, G! It’s crazy to think that that short little punkass kid could manage even attracting your attention!” Frank thought back to the days when he thought he could and would be in a band for the rest of his life, and when every cent he earned not spent on necessities was spent on cigarettes.

“My attention?!” Gerard laughed, and shifted on Frank’s lap. “I should’ve been the one who was chasing after you! I was just a coffee and comics obsessed nerd,” not that he wasn’t still now, “who fucked up the first attempt at a cute boy flirting with him and somehow happened to make it work!” Gerard nuzzled the back of his head into Frank’s neck, and Frank tightened his grip on Gerard’s torso protectively.

“First attempt, really? Do you know how many times I messed up your coffee on purpose so you would come back up and ask me to fix it, only to have you either not notice or just suck it up that you got the wrong coffee?” Oh, he wanted cream today? Frank might’ve left room for it, but Gerard was going to have to work for it, innuendo or not.

“All that was on purpose? I just thought you sucked as a barista!” Frank playfully slapped Gerard’s arm at that, gasping, “Oh my God, no! I was so good that people could come back and ask to speak to the manager about me!” The pair kept laughing, recalling the missed aspects of their pasts. (Gerard was mainly laughing at the fact that Frank thought it was his _coffee_ that made people want to talk to the manager.)

 “Were there any more times young oblivious me missed?”

“I don’t know, I thought you could see the way I looked at you,” Frank crooned with a fake sniff.

 “I told you, Frankie, oblivious. I wouldn’t have known you’d like me if you’d hugged me and popped a boner.” Gerard laughed at the thought.

Frank faked a look of shock at Gerard’s comparison of oblivion. “Hey, are you calling me easy?”

“Never _,_ babe.”  Gerard paused. “You wanna go make out in the bedroom though?”

“Well, sure but…” Every time. “Oh wooow, I see what you’re trying to do. Real nice’a you. See, I bet this is exactly how you talked to Alicia all those years ago.” Frank pressed his cheek up next to Gerard’s and did an impression of him that he was sure would impress Mikey. “‘Sugar, I really would go out with you, there’s just one tiny problem’” Frank then moved and pressed up to the other side of Gerard’s face. “‘Oh Gerard, what ever could it be?’” He continued in his best high pitched “old fashioned damsel in distress” voice that uncoincidentally sounded a _lot_ like his Gerard impression. Back to the first side of Gerard’s face and, “‘Hate to break it to you darling, but I’m gay.’” Gerard cracked a smile at Frank’s theatrical ruse. “And then I bet you flipped your hair or some dramatic sassy shit of yours.”

“I think you’re forgetting that I wasn’t the diva back then that I am now,” to which Frank replied, “you had your moments.”

“And wait, how do you know about that? Alicia told me just to forget the whole thing ever happened, and ironically I guess I did.” Was Gerard suppressing memories now? Maybe he should get those jellyfish pill things...

“Jamia told me one of those days when I was busy being a hopeless romantic for the straight boy that ordered coffee every day.” Gerard pulled Frank’s hands from where they were locked around his waist and littered kisses on the tattoos of a web and heart on each of his hands. “Poor Frankie. Glad that story cleared it up though.” Gerard paused. “You know after the fact I told Alicia that Mikey was single and straight, and that she should ask him out.”

“And then what happened?” Frank questioned.

“She moaned my name when they were fucking.” At this Gerard had a sly smirk on his face, but at the time he had really felt bad for Mikey. Mikey had really liked Alicia, but it was obvious she was only dating him as a Gerard substitute.

“No way! Or should I say wrong Way?” Frank wiggled his eyebrows at his pun, and Gerard did his giggle/honk thing that made Frank melt.

After Gerard had stopped laughing he said, “Mikey was mad at me for a good week after that. Even when he was trying to get me to text you. And it wasn’t even my fault!”

Frank kissed Gerard atop his head where his mess of a part resided. “It is your fault that you’re cute and likeable.” 

“I’m gonna assume that’s why you married me,” Gerard retorted, only somewhat disagreeing with the claims.

“Mm, that among many other things,” Frank agreed.

“Obviously one of them being my ass.” Frank giggled at Gerard’s bluntness. “You’re not wrong.” 

Frank maneuvered his way under Gerard to grab at his ass while Gerard gladly complied and lifted himself to sit on Frank’s hands. Frank groped Gerard until Gerard couldn’t take the teasing and slid out of his lap laughing.

“You know, on that day Jamia was giving me a pep talk before you walked in, I thought she was crazy, but I guess she was a little more sane then I remember.” Frank had been reminiscing about “the day” known to him and Gerard, trying to remember every little detail he could.

“What do you mean by that?” Gerard remembered seeing the two talking as he walked in that day, but always assumed it was something coffee related.

“Well for one, she told me you wouldn’t text me for a week which was right.” Frank made a “hmph” noise which Gerard interrupted. “Hey! I was shy and I didn’t want to screw things up over text! Mikey got me to text you eventually!” 

“Mhm. You mean he harassed you enough.” He paused. “But Jamia also said we would end up together forever. How do you think she knew that?” Frank thought the relationship would last for a while, but he was sure Gerard would become bored of him at some point being the spontaneous person he was. Thankfully he was wrong.

“I knew it from the moment I saw you that first day you started working.” Gerard smiled and looked at Frank, who had now slid off the couch to his knees to be nearer to his husband. Frank then tackled Gerard and kissed his all over his face, ending with his lips.

 When Frank pulled up for air, Gerard spoke. “Happy anniversary, baby.” The two smiled at each other.

“Right back at ya.” Gerard giggled at Frank’s remark. And as Gerard looked at the man about to topple onto him, he realized “till death do us part” would never be a more accurate statement.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there? I tried to have it so you could see love from the perspective of both Gerard and Frank in the ends, even if it was years later. And yes, I know it seems strange to just have them sitting around on their ten year anniversary, but I feel like that'd be something they would do.  
> Leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
